fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Noelle
Noelle (full title Noelazareloth, Harbinger of Joy) is an angelic being native to the Pyroverse and is known in legends throughout various civilizations as the "living embodiment of joy". She travels the cosmos on behalf of creator goddess Tiera, supposedly on a mission to spread joy but also being sent to kill those who defy the goddess. Appearance Noelle resembles a small human child, but with completely white skin and a lack of toes. Similarly to classic depictions of angels, she has a small pair of wings that grant her flight, but instead of the typical halo, she possesses a golden flame or hitodama, which changes color depending on her mood. Her only known garb is a simple toga, adorned with a golden sash. In Godhead form, Noelle's wings become larger and grow longer red feathers, and her hitodama becomes red as well. She obtains silver armor on various places across her body, and her face is covered with a mask with a cross-like design on it. Personality Most of the time, Noelle can be compared to an average small human child. She is curious, inquisitive, hasn't developed a major sense of how rules work yet, and is almost completely innocent, as angels are commonly depicted as. She gets along well with many people, even those who wish her direct harm. Her one goal in life seems to be spreading joy and ending conflict. When forced to comply with a mission entrusted to her by the goddess Tiera, she shifts from her normal form to the almighty Godhead mode. Godhead Noelle is completely emotionless, with her only thought being to "purge the unrighteous". She can only be released from Godhead state when her mission is complete or with a massive surge of joy and happiness overwhelming the godly force, which also disables Godhead for an unknown period of time. Description Noelle is one of the many deity-like beings formed by Pyroverse creator goddess Tiera in order to do her bidding. In Noelle's case, the task is two-fold, as she acts as both a morale captain and a crusader on a galactic scale. Noelle travels from world to world, using her presence as an angelic force to inspire belief in Tiera and invoke religion following her. Typically, she exists to bring joy and merriment to those who worship her creator and mother, as a reward for hard work and faithfulness. In stark contrast, she exists to purge all those who would stand against Tiera, bringing ruin and devastation upon them in her name. Like all of Tiera's servants, Noelle is stated by Inversim to be a twisted representation of a piece of the goddess's psyche, seemingly her inner joy and charity to those she loves. Abilities Noelle possesses interdimensional travel and the ability to manipulate Nebulaic Energy, like all of Tiera's servants. She is capable of flight and pyrokinesis in both forms, though her abilities enhance in Godhead mode. Noelle's very presence has an effect on the mind and emotions of any who lay eyes on her. In normal form, she causes a rush of endorphins, causing those around her to become energetic and happy, as well as slightly more romantic than usual. Godhead mode is designed to prey on primal fears of those who gaze upon it, effectively reducing those around her into pitiful, terrified husks. Like all of Tiera's servants, Noelle can be killed but will eventually revive after a period of two weeks, effectively making her immortal. This ability is connected to Tiera herself, and Noelle will lose this reincarnation ability alongside all other servants if the goddess dies. Gallery Noelle.png|Normal Noelle Godhead Noelle.png|Godhead form Noelle. Trivia *Noelle was created on Christmas Eve 2016 at approximately midnight. Merry Christmas! Category:Pyroverse Category:Original Characters Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Tiera's Servants Category:Pyro's Characters